


A night with his Lord

by I_really_love_pans



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: A story noone wanted, Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Lovers, M/M, When will Quan ever learn?, Zhout Tai speaks volumes here.., drinking game, ooc pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: Sun Quan and Zhou Tai come to term with their feelings for one another, reluctant at first, Zhou Tai helps Quan overcome his fear of his feelings towards the other man.





	A night with his Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in the mood for some Sun Quan and Zhou Tai smut, so I made it a thing. Enjoy or not, I don't care, I like it and wrote it for my own enjoyment.

“I challenge you to another drinking match!”  
“My lord I do not think that would be a good idea… did you forget last time?”  
Quan's confusing expression spoke in volumes, the man never had a clue.  
“You got alcohol poisoning.”  
“That’s all in the past now! I will prove you aren’t the only man here.”  
“My lord…”  
“Enough! Bring us sake, and lots of it!”  
He sighed then pulled out a chair, sat down, and stared at his lord. The sake brought over in two large pitchers to the table, one placed by the men.   
“Is this all you have?” Quan grumbles pointing at them.  
“I’m not sure that… you’d even make it through the first one. My lord.” Tai grinned enough to hide it from Quan.  
“Says you! I’ll win tonight! I swear!”  
“Bring it on.”  
Quan growled then took his first shot exhaled then slammed the glass down onto the table. He eyed the dark man across from him. Tai shot down his drink, placed it on the table his hand motioning towards his lords’ glass. Quan took his turn and Tai took his, this went on, Tai heard a light groan from Quan's side.   
"Getting light-headed yet?"  
"N-never" Quan hiccupped  
"Who do you think you're fooling?"  
Quan growled, taking another shot, which wasn't a good idea. Tai watched as his lord fell with chair in tow down onto the floor. He raced to his side, he grabs the sides of the man's face "My lord? Can you hear me?" a light moan reached his ears. Tai breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Alright my lord let’s get you into bed."  
"Unhhh"  
Tai shouldered his lord, wrapping his arm around his waist.  
"You are stubborn, listen to me more and you won't end up like this."  
He nodded to the guards at Quan's door, they opened it for them. "Keep your eyes open, with our Lord in this state I don't want him to be an easy target," Tai grunted. The guards, they saluted him.  
Tai lead Quan over to his bed, sitting the man down, he fell back. the man started to help the other get undressed, sleeping in all that clothing would not be comfy for anyone. He removed the many layers of Quan's clothes until the man was lying in nothing other than his skivvies. Tai taking the clothes exchanged them for fresh night clothes.   
"Unhhh, Zhou Tai?" the tall dark man turned to see Quan looking at him, he was still lying on the bed, he'd rolled to the side. "Where are my clothes?"  
"My lord, you were pretty out of it... So, I took the liberty to get you to bed."  
"Took liberty?"  
"I did my duty."  
"......"  
"To protect you, to care for you, I'm all you need remember?"  
Quan blushed "Watch your tongue. I told you never to repeat that."  
"Why does it bother you? It's your feelings, why hide them?"  
"Tai, stop please stop."  
"My lord...?"  
Quan sat up to quick the room began spin, he fell from the bed. Once again Tai was at his side, ever the faithful servant to his beloved lord. Quan lifted his head up, his green eyes meeting the dark eyes of his loyal companion. Quan's fingers tightened on Tai's arms he had almost forgotten his lord was so exposed under him. He hadn't seen this much of Quan, the man was very conservative, he was always layered in a fabric.   
"Tai..." his name riding a whisper.   
"My lord..."  
Quan lowered his gaze finding something else to focus on, it ended up being Tai's torso. Which didn't help things at all. the way it raised and fell with every breath. The silence between them lasted until Tai broke the silence.  
"Quan..." that got his attention, he smiled as Quan's head snapped up.  
"No, don't say my name, you know what that does to me!"  
"I know exactly what it does." Tai moved his hands to Quan's hips he leaned in close, his hot breath on the man's neck, then his ear   
"Quan."  
A loud moan escaped from his lords' mouth, then he melted into his arms. Tai nipped at his ear it turned red like the rest of his lord, he pushed Quan up against the bed. Those bright eyes staring into Tai's, pleading, yearning, fearful.   
"Zhou Tai, what are you planning? This... this is wrong. We can’t."   
"We can do whatever we want, Quan don't hide your feelings..."  
"When did you become like this? You are saying things I'd never imagine coming from you!"  
"Why are you being so defensive? Do you not have these feelings for me?"  
"No, I'm not saying that! I do care about you!" Quan pushed away from the bed, he grabbed Tai's face, his thumb running over the scar on his eye.  
"After all the sacrifices you've made for me? If you hadn't risked yourself for me, I would not be here! Zhang Liao, his men they would’ve had my head. I owe you everything, you owe me nothing. You owe me shit!"  
Tai smiled, his Lords' face was red, warm tears spilling from his eyes he seemed so vulnerable... hell he was. this was a side that he'd only show him. His small, weak, emotional Lord. He relied on Tai more than he'd ever admit.   
"I know. I know all this my lord. You're right, you owe me. You owe me big time." He moved in before the moment left. His lips mashed against Quan's, he was hungry for him. He lapped at the others lips, begging for admittance. Quan opened up for him, his arms wrapping around the dark man, clawing at his armor.  
"Tai..." Quan's voice was so light, his breathing so pitched.   
"My Lord, I want you."   
Quan whined. "I-I want you too. I love you Tai."  
Those words they were like an aphrodisiac to his ears, he lifted Quan up onto the bed. Tai moved in to resume the previous make out session. Quan tasted of sake, and something sweet. He loved it so much, he devoured his mouth hungry for more.  
“Tai...wait."  
"What's wrong?"  
"This isn't going to work."  
"What? I thought we." he felt Quan tugging at his armor.  
"Oh. Please allow me to remove this hindrance."  
Quan took the chance to help his lover, his eyes took in the scarred body. Those scars were a badges'. The scars to Quan were a sign of Tai's unconditional love for him. He reached out tracing the scars, stroking the man's abs, then pulling him back on top him whispering "I'm so sorry."  
"Do not apologize. I wanted to do it. I was happy. I wanted to protect you."  
It was Quan's turn to kiss him this time, his legs wrapping around Tai's body. Hands caressed his torso teasing his lovers’ nipples doing anything to elicit a moan. It was time for Tai to make his move, he enjoyed the touching, and kissing, yet, he wanted more. He wanted to feel Quan's warmth to become one with his lover.  
"Quan. I'm going prep you." Tai moved two fingers to Quan's mouth, he slipped them inside. Quan ran his tongue across the digits coating them in his fluids.   
Tai blushed, that was kinda hot. He pulled back his hand taking the now slicked fingers and sliding them past Quan's underwear. The sight of Quan's bare body, his exposed flesh Tai felt himself hardening.  
"Don't keep me waiting. That's an order."  
"As you wish." first he slid one of the slicked fingers inside his lovers opening. Another finger slid in, he scissored them together inside. Quan moaned, he was squirming into the sheets. Tai licked his lips, watching him writhe in pleasure.   
Tai using the slick dripping from his own penis coated his length, Quan spread his legs wide for him. Tai guided the head to Quan's lubricated entrance. Their eyes locked while he pushes himself into Quan. He moaned while his body tried to accept the length filling his insides. Tai eased himself further in once Quan's body took the first half of his length. Tai groaned feeling the tightness squeezing his length.   
"Ahh hurry, put it all the way in, let me have it!"  
"My lord, we must go slow. It's your first time. I don't want to hurt you."  
"I'll forgive you, please make love to me, I can't bare the wait."  
Tai gripped Quan's hips, anchoring them down, then with one hard thrust he'd buried himself deep in his lover. Quan gasped he had arched away from the mattress, the sudden movement exciting him.   
"What are you waiting for? he said though labored breaths  
"Waiting for you to relax, you're too tight for this to be comfortable."  
Quan turned away blushing, he tried to take some calming breaths. The sensation from Tai’s length throbbing inside him, he started craving the motion that came with such a feeling. “Please move, I’m fine. I need you.” Tai leans close, his face inches from Quan; who placed a kiss on his nose. He closed his eyes, and began moving. Moans, and gasps filled the room, the two men enjoying each other’s bodies, touching, feeling, fucking. Quan was whimpering like a pup as he neared his climax, Tai whispered near his ear “are you almost there?” Quan wrapped his arms around his neck, and wrapped his legs tight around his waist. “You first…please come in me. Zhou Tai.” Tai locked tight in Quan’s embrace, he vigorously thrust inside his lover, his lust building deep within his loins. He could hear Quan whispering, “yes, yes, right there” he couldn’t hold back anymore, it was to much. The begging the whimpering, the heat, he released a torrent of hot semen inside his lover. Quan jerked his head back as he cried out from his orgasm, the friction from Tai’s body on top jerking him off.


End file.
